1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a container and, more particularly, to a container that can accommodate different substances and mix the substances when it is desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional container that can mix two beverages with different flavors is disclosed by Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 200936464 entitled “container that can accommodate different beverages”. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional container 9 comprises an outer containing portion 91, an inner containing portion 92 and a cap 93. The outer containing portion 91 comprises a protruding portion 911 therein, with the protruding portion 911 having male threads 912 on an outer circumferential face thereof. The inner containing portion 92 has female threads 921 on one end thereof for engaging with the male threads 912 of the outer containing portion 91. The cap 93 is provided to engage with both the outer containing portion 91 and the inner containing portion 92.
When the conventional container 9 is in use, the outer containing portion 91 and the inner containing portion 92 may respectively receive a first beverage and a second beverage having a different flavor from the first beverage. One can twist open the cap 93 when it is intended to drink the first and second beverages in the outer containing portion 91 and the inner containing portion 92. As the cap 93 is twisted open and removed from the outer containing portion 91, the cap 93 will force the female threads 921 of the inner containing portion 92 to separate from the male threads 912 of the outer containing portion 91, allowing the first and second beverages in the outer containing portion 91 and the inner containing portion 92 to mix. Thus, a mixed beverage with a special flavor can be provided to a consumer.
Since the inner containing portion 92 is immersed in the first beverage, a portion of the first beverage will remain on an outer circumferential face of the inner containing portion 92 when the cap 93 is twisted to separate the inner containing portion 92 from the outer containing portion 91. As a result, the first beverage attached to the outer circumferential face of the inner containing portion 92 will be carried out of the container 9 and dirty the surrounding environment. This could happen easily as the conventional container 9 is not designed with any structure capable of preventing the spill of the first beverage. The spilled first beverage not only dirties clothes or the floor, but also results in a waste of the first beverage.
Furthermore, there may exist a gap between the male threads 912 and the female threads 921. As an undesired case, the first and second beverages will mix via the gap. Overall, the conventional container 9 does not provide a desired isolation between the first and second beverages. Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional container 9.